Dulce compañia
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: Mana quiere estar con Neah, y este ultimo no puede evitarlo nunca. Mas bien, no quiere evitarlo.


**Notass: d-gray man no me pertenece, sino a hoshino-sensei!**

 **Dulce compañía!**

Neah. Eso era lo único que siempre repercutía en su mente. "quiero estas con Neah". Sin importar nada, amaba a su hermanito por encima de todo y todos, era la única persona en quien sentía podía exponer su infinito amor, aun teñido en tragedias ajenas a este.

El menor por su parte, sentía que su mundo (quisiera o no) giraba en torno en su dulce hermano mayor. Mana era adorable por encima de cualquier cosa en el mundo, demasiado amable, algo torpe y con un corazón tan puro que a veces pensaba que esas situaciones por las que habían pasado no eran más que simples pesadillas que jamás ocurrieron. Realmente, quería creer solo eso.

Siempre quiso protegerlo de todo y eso no cambiaba con los años (ni nunca cambiaria). Su amor, casi obsesivo que compartían iba mas allá de lo que simples hermanos se profesaban, pero era tan limpio y real, que cosas como apariencias y expectativas del mundo pasaba a segundo plano. De eso no se vive ni tampoco se es feliz.

Neah a veces deseaba que fuese solo él quien cargara con todas las cosas malas que les pasaba, que Mana no sufriera en lo absoluto, sin embargo sabia que sería imposible. No podía existir uno sin el otro, sus universos funcionaban así. Además, hacerlo sufrir tampoco era una opción que quisiese considerar.

Por eso, durante las noches, cuando las pesadillas parecían más reales y el cuerpo de su hermano se bañaban en sudor mientras sollozaba su nombre, no mediaba acciones u orgullo para ir a su rescate, aun si eso significara que terminaría siendo aplastado (de nuevo) por el firme y tembloroso abrazo del mayor, quien solo buscaría refugio en su pecho para tratar de conciliar el sueño nuevamente. Y si no podía, al menos disfrutar de la cercanía de su amado Neah.

_N-eah…-lo escucho jadear mientras se acercaba a despertarlo. Sus ojos llorosos y aterrados le causaron una puntada en el pecho. Deseaba hacer algo, pero era imposible. Siempre supo que no podía hacer nada por ayudarlo y se maldecía por ello-..e-estas aquí…-balbuceo lleno de alivio en lo que casi de un brinco se lanzaba contra el de pelo corto, soltando gemidos y lamentos de alivio. Otra vez la misma pesadilla, una donde Neah ya no estaba, donde él estaba muerto, donde él era el asesino. Un mundo donde perdía a su otra mitad.

Un mundo donde estaba completamente solo.

_Estoy aquí Mana…tranquilízate…-consolar personas jamás fue su fuerte, le costaba ser muy dulce sin terminar hablando de mas. Le faltaba tacto, pero con él, las cosas eran distintas, lo que menos quería era herirlo aun más. Verlo llorar siempre le pareció la cosa más dolorosa del mundo, ni siquiera el dolor de perder a su madre se le comparaba-…solo fue un sueño…-palmeo su cabeza arrodillándose a su altura. Cuando lo veía así, en realidad parecía como si Mana fuese el menor y no al revés. Con ternura desconocida, acaricio suavemente ambas mejillas, secando sus lágrimas y juntando sus frentes para darle algo de seguridad. Quería que lo sintiera, allí junto a él, de carne y hueso, completamente vivo.

_Neah…-suspiró tratando de controlarse un poco mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, ahogándolo un poco-…si eres tú! Neah! Y-yo…yo…-apretó mas el abrazo, aparentemente olvidando que los humanos necesitaban oxigeno para vivir-TENIA TANTO MIEDO! QUERIA VERTE!-chillo a gritos, probablemente despertando a sus vecinos. Tendrían que abandonar ese hotel en poco tiempo.

Pero eso no le importaba a Neah. Quería hacerlo feliz más que nada. Igual que respirar.

_M-mana…!..a-alerta! No respiro!-jadeo empezando a ponerse azul. A veces, se preguntaba, en serio como alguien que siempre fue débil y enfermizo, tenía tanta fuerza al momento de abrazar.

_O-oh!-se dio cuenta soltando-l-lo siento…-murmuro sonrojándose. El menor solo tosió un par de veces.

_en serio…de donde sacas esa fuerza…-mascullo frotándose un poco la espalda, sin embargo no recibió respuesta, más que la insistente mirada de su hermano. Oh! Sabía lo que tramaba y odiaba tener que admitir que se había equivocado.

De hecho llevaban discutiendo sobre ese tema. Traducción: Neah renegaba todo lo que el pelilargo decía con un "NO" a lo que Mana hacia pucheros adorables, el menor le ignoraba y dejaba a su suerte, para luego regresar a su rescate y terminaban juntos como siempre.

_Neah…por favor!-suplicó juntando sus manos con mirada lastimera. Su hermano simplemente suspiro rodando los ojos.

_Bien…puedes….agh!

_GRACIAS! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias!-festejo su hermano volviéndolo a enrollar en un mega abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Suspiro resignado. Mana jamás crecería al ritmo que iban.

_No tienes remedio…-gruño "molesto" en lo que se ponía nuevamente de pie para regresar a su habitación. Claro, usando a su "dulce hermanito" de chaqueta, pues este se aferraba a él como un koala al bambú.

Definitivamente, tratar que su supuesto hermano mayor aprendiera a dormir solo a la fuerza no funcionaria y menos con esas pesadillas. Por lo que veía compartirían habitación (y cama) por un largo (muy largo) tiempo.

_Ahhh…oye…se supone que casi tienes 17 o no?-arqueo una ceja viendo al pelilargo ya cómodamente acostado en su cama y haciendo una seña para que fuera a acompañarlo.

_ven Neah! Será como en los viejos tiempos!-hablo ignorando olímpicamente la insinuación de que ya estaba viejo para hacer todo eso. Su hermano simplemente se rindió de tratar de razonar con él y se acomodo también para tratar de dormir- Te triple prometo que ni notaras que estoy aquí!

_Lo dudo…-murmuro acomodándose para quedar cara a cara mientras dormían, al mismo tiempo que Mana lo abrazaba cálidamente para dormir recostado en su hombro. Sonrió débilmente, sin duda Mana seguía siendo…. _tan Mana._ -Buenas noches Mana…

El mayor le sonrió con dulzura.

_Buenas noches Neah..y..-se sonrojo levemente-gracias…

Pero Neah sabía que no había nada que agradecer. Que por más que intentara (por el bien de Mana) guardar cierta distancia que los hermanos "normales" debían tener a cierta edad, en el fondo, el al igual que el pelilargo, ansiaba su compañía y la disfrutaba como nunca.

Si…la dulce compañía, que solo ellos dos podían otorgarse.

 **Notas finales: qué tal? Jeje un pequeño regalo en conmemoración al renacimiento del manga, que enserio les aconsejo leer (el ultimo 219 fue hermoso TuT léanlo onegai) para así entender mejor el drabble n.n que dicen? Review?**


End file.
